Pegasus
by WitchhPrincess
Summary: A Plegian Pegasus brings the likely pair of Ylisse's Tactician and the "Average" Cavalier closer together. Minor Fem!RobinXStahl, mainly Pegasus fluff. Oneshot.


A/N: I almost always reclass to a Dark Flier (from a Pegasus Knight), and somehow this spawned after a sleepless night. Not my best, but I'm gonna upload it anyway as I think not enough people entirely change their characters class! Also cause its kinda cute. Minor RobinXStahl, mainly fluff about a Pegasus!

* * *

It was in the deepest depths of the Plegian desert that they saw it. Majestic and striking against the barren wasteland around them, a black Pegasus. So majestic and striking, that most of the weary eyed shepherds believed it to be a mirage.

"It must've belonged to a Dark Flier." Frederick informed the group from the mess tent that night. Said Pegasus was currently prancing in the dustbowl around their camp, against the wall of a village. "Cordelia, is there any way to harness her?" Chrom turned to the fire-haired Pegasus Knight, who shook her head.  
"Whilst Sumia and I both have spare tack, she won't let either of us near her."  
"She even tried to buck when we got near." Sumia added, the silver haired womans voice crackling slightly as she addressed her leader. Chrom and Frederick both exchanged looks.  
"Robin?" the prince asked me, his dark eyes freckled with worry, probably at the thought of the possibly dangerous animal trotting through the camp in the middle of the night and trampling a shepherd.  
"I have no experience with Pegasi or Horses, at least, none I can remember." I blinked. "I think for now we should just leave it alone."  
"Agreed." Frederick mumbled, and Chrom nodded  
"What do we do if she suddenly makes an appearance or something?" Sully asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm certain nobody would mind some actual meat for a change…" she added, referring to the meal the group were midway through eating when Chrom cleared his throat. Stahl, who had been noisily slurping on his rations throughout the conversation, looked up  
"I heard something to do with food" he emptily gasped, and Gaius and Lon'qu chuckled from beside him. Well, Gaius laughed merrily and Lon'qu stuttered a giggle beneath his breath.

At the same time as Stahl's outburst, Sumia gasped  
"Captain! I-I know it's not my place but-"she cried out, and Chrom chuckled warmly  
"It is your place as a Pegasus Knight, Sumia. But I can see where you're going and I agree. No harming the Pegasus." He ordered, to the slight groans of Stahl, Sully, and the rest of the room who were looking towards a good meal. The Green Cavalier's voice sounded the loudest, however, and I couldn't help but grin slightly.

"Sir-what if that darned beast attacked one of us?!" Donnel gaped from his seat next to Sully  
"Then-and only then-do you have permission to harm it." Chrom finished, appeased.

There was a mix between relief and grumbles from the group, and Frederick read out who was on watch for the night, Virion and Miriel. As we began to leave the mess tent to either our respective tents or wherever we went after dinner, aka my tent to plan our next route, I looked out across the dust bowl that was Plegia. Being here made me feel…strange. I saw the Pegasus trotting around, a small speck on the horizon. Maybe it's rider had fallen and it had ran, or maybe it had been abandoned for a better mount. Something made me feel…connected to it somehow.  
I shrugged the feeling off as I made my way into my tent.

* * *

The next day, we were facing a horde of Risen. Our Risen formation consisted of an attack of the shorter range shepherds, such as Chrom and Frederick, followed by Tome users, Archers, and Nowi. Said Manakete was giggling as she floated above everyone, attacking the undead with her dragon sneezes. It was adorable, but also scarily disgusting.  
I was towards the back, standing behind Gregor as he slashed at a Beserker with his sword. Suddenly, almost like an earthquake, I heard a snort behind me. Turning my head, I saw the Pegasus galloping towards us, flapping his wings.  
"GET DOWN." I yelled, and pairs of eyes turned to me, and widened at the sight of the beast charging at me.  
"But the Risen!" Lissa squeaked.  
Gregor let out a mighty roar and knocked me to the ground, away from the Pegasus. As I landed, I cast Elwind at the threat, and it slowed to 1 hp.  
She looked at me, and pawed the ground. I locked my eyes on hers, and stood slowly.

Stahl pressed his hand on my shoulder.  
"You okay?" he asked, and I nodded, not breaking eye contact.  
Frederick stepped in to take the killing blow, but before I knew it I'd stepped between the two of them.  
"Robin." Chrom warned, and I shook my head  
"She's nice really." I hissed at them, and the weak animal whinnied in agreement as I beseeched the Commander with my eyes. I saw Stahl's face crack into a smile behind him as she nuzzled between my head and neck.  
"You can't ride a Pegasus and be a tactician. And she attacked you." Frederick gruffly protested, just as Vaike slashed the last Risen in two. I dropped my gaze to my feet. _Why am I protecting this beast?_  
"She could be a Pegasus Knight and a Tactician!" Sumia gasped from behind Stahl. The group looked at her, and she scuffed her boot in the sand. "Sorry."  
"Well, I can still see things…" I mumbled. I caught Chrom's eyes again. "Possibly more so from the sky."  
"I can teach her to ride." Cordelia and Stahl both shouted at the same time, Stahl blushing slightly at his offer to help me.  
"Okay-" Chrom began.  
"Milord." Frederick cut in. "Whilst I don't doubt their good intentions, this beast is dangerous and tried to attack us. She needs to be disposed of."  
"Nah." I giggled, turning to her. "She's a real sweetheart really."

Chrom's eyes bulged, but then he grinned and looked at the Pegasus  
"You'll train with Sumia and Cordelia daily." He ordered, and I nodded. "And you'll train with Stahl too." Both of us looked up at him with surprise, and then locked eyes. Cool green orbs into my dark ones. "You did offer." The Prince added, turning to the Cavalier  
"Yes Sir." Stahl laughed.

* * *

That night, after setting camp up again, this time at a large, mile large oasis, I stroked her feathery coat as Cordelia and Sumia bustled around their own mounts. Frederick and Chrom had reclassed me once we'd set up camp, using a blue charm called a "Second Seal". I now could no longer use Tomes, but now could ride the Pegasus I felt oddly connected to and wield a Lance, something I'd hardly used before.  
"You should name her." Sumia breathed as she stroked Violet, her own Pegasus  
"It feels weird having 3 Pegasus Knights now." Cordelia admitted from beside Fiera. Whilst theirs stretched lethargically, mine was still bustling to go. "She's obviously used to a much more advanced rider, being a Dark Flier's steed." Cordelia added, as she stepped forwards to stroke her. Her eyes narrowed but after a scratch behind the ear from me, she was happily complying with the older woman's fuss. "But you seem to know her well already, and she seems to only listen to you. Are you sure you weren't a Dark Flier before you woke up in that field?" she chuckled, and I shrugged.  
"Eitherway, she doesn't seem sleepy." Sumia added. I sighed.  
"I've ridden her as much as you two have with Fiera and Violet." I shrugged.  
"She probably needs more." A new voice chimed in, and we turned to see Stahl entering the area where all the Pegasi and Horses were stabled. "I'm taking Ranger out, if you want a riding lesson." He told me, moving towards his white mare with a playful smile. I grinned.  
"Let's do it."

* * *

Due to having no knowledge of how to ride a Pegasus, Stahl was going through the basics with his horse.  
"Feet firmly in the Stirrups?" he asked allowed as Ranger trotted cautiously around us. "Check."  
I sighed as I scratched her behind the ear.  
"What about Yoru?" I asked him.  
"The Japanese word for night? Original." He rolled his eyes. I frowned  
"C'mon, it doesn't feel right leaving her nameless!"  
"What's the first name that pops into your head?" he asked me, and I shrugged. "The name will come."  
"How did you name Ranger?" I asked him, and he chuckled.  
"I didn't. My brother did."  
"Okay, how did he name Ranger?"  
"He wanted to be a Ranger."  
"Well I can't just name her 'memory filled' now can I?!" I groaned. Stahl grinned at me.  
"That's it."  
"What?"  
"Memory."  
"That's a stupid name." I grumbled, as she plodded forwards to drink from the oasis, Ranger following suit.  
"Better than none."  
"Sena." I countered, and then creased my forehead  
"Sena? Where did that come from?" Stahl asked, tilting his head.  
"I'm not sure." I laughed back. Sena looked up from her drink at the sound of the name, and I nodded. "That's her name. Sena."

"Come on, let's have a race to see how well you and Sena are against me and Ranger." Stahl ordered, puffing out his chest from the outskirts of the Oasis. We were at the edge of the trees, as the sun was slowly beginning to set, after slowly making our way through the desert forest.  
"I only got her this afternoon, how are we going to compete?" I groaned, but Sena flicked her ears at my words, as if to encourage me. I sighed.  
"You're not." Stahl laughed. "I just want to see how well you can handle yourself. The safe word is 'Yoru', if you get in any trouble." He chuckled, and I sighed.  
A rock about 20 meters from the edge of the forest was our starting line, and the sun our starter's gun  
"It's beautiful." I smiled, and Stahl nodded.  
"Ready?" he asked.  
"Set." I replied, and as the last tangy orange rays sunk beneath the Plegian Ridges, we both shouted  
"GO!"

Stahl and Ranger were off in a fraction of a heartbeat, the white mare kicking up sand as they galloped away. Sena spread out her wings.  
"Oh no." I paled. "Oh no oh no YORU!" I screamed, as she began to gallop, wings flapping.  
"ROBIN?!" I heared the panicked cry of my instructor, and he emerged from the trees just as we took off, me clutching the reigns for dear life as I clung to my Pegasus. After going through all the basics, there was one thing Stahl forgot. Pegasi _fly_.  
The trees seemed small as we floated, and with every beat of her wings, I felt stronger. I tugged her reigns one way, and she followed. I tugged her reigns the other way, and again she followed. Smoother than any cart horse, yet faster than I'd seen even Fiera move. I squeezed my feet against her flank and she shot down, towards the Oasis, our finishing point. Stahl emerged from the trees, face ashen as we landed.  
"We won!~" I cheered, and he looked up at me with wide eyes.  
"Are you okay!" he cried out, vaulting off Ranger and towards me. I pulled myself off Sena and padded towards him.  
"That was amazing." I panted, wrapping my arms around him. "Thanks."  
He pulled back, grinning.  
"Anytime."


End file.
